Une question de confiance
by Adelie-71
Summary: "Tu m'as trahi, j'avais confiance en toi et tu m'as trahi comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. " La confiance de Remus, Sirius l'a perdu le jour où il a fait sa mauvaise blague à Rogue.


Bonjour,

Me revoila avec une fic basée sur Remus et Sirius. C'est pas une romance. Enfin c'est de l'amitié ambiguë sous entendu pour pouvoir être lu par le maximum de personnes. On ne sait rien de ce qui c'est passé après la blague de Sirius faite à Rogue voici un début de piste.

Un grand merci a ceux qui ont laissés une review/ont ajoutés en favoris _Pardonne moi,_ ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir, je suis en train d'essayer d'ecrire une suite mais elle ne me convient pas tout à fait. En tout cas merci Soyann, Rose-Eliade , litche et AshButeerfly!

Disclaimers: La saga Harry Potter ne m'appartient evidemment pas. J'aimerai tant avoir le talent de JK Rowling !

 _-Je n'ai plus confiance en toi._

Les mots parfois cinglent plus que les coups. Une phrase et votre âme est meurtrie.

 _-Tu m'as trahi, j'avais confiance en toi et tu m'as trahi comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant._

Il a honte comme jamais il n'avait eu honte auparavant.

 _-J'aimerai te haïr. Car tu le mérite vraiment. Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu es un égoïste, un manipulateur._

Il comprend chacun des mots ils n'essayent même pas de nier. Tout est vraiment si tristement vrai. Il aimerait remonter le temps, lui montrer qu'il peut être mieux que ce qu'il est maintenant. Lui montrer qu'une personne avec un cœur se cache derrière le masque froid de Sirius Black.

 _-Ma vie serait tellement mieux sans toi._

Il observe Remus partir sans tenter de l'arrêter. Il reste des minutes, des heures dehors, alors même qu'un orage se prépare. Les premières gouttes tombent sur son visage puis c'est un torrent qui déferle. Il n'en tient pas rigueur. C'est la première fois qu'il se sent si mal. Il n'a pas fait qu'une simple blague ce soir-là, il a trahi l'un de ses meilleurs amis, perdu sa confiance gagné il y a si longtemps.

C'est Lily Potter qui vient le trouver. Il ne se rend compte de sa présence qu'au moment où elle le gifle. Des larmes déferlent sur ses joues pales se mêlant à ses cheveux. Il ne réagit d'abord pas. Enervée, elle se met à frapper sur son torse de ses deux poings. Quand il émerge, il tombe au sol. Et il pleure, elle le regarde sans comprendre. Il est Sirius Black, il est arrogant, elle le sait, elle ne l'apprécie pas si elle est là c'est uniquement pour lui régler son compte. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il se met en boule à même le sol et qu'elle l'entend gémir elle comprend. Comprend qu'elle n'a nul besoin d'ouvrir la bouche car sa faute il l'a connait et est déjà un fardeau pour lui. Alors elle part, elle aurait pu le réconforter bien sûr mais elle est toujours en colère, d'une colère sourde qui ne partira pas si simplement.

Les élèves ont remarqués au banquet que Sirius n'était pas là, les autres maraudeurs eux mangent silencieusement. James a jeté un coup d'œil sur leur carte et sait que son meilleur ami n'a pas bougé depuis le début de l'après-midi. Mais ce soir il ne l'aidera pas.

La rumeur s'est répandu comme une trainée de poudre, une dispute semble avoir éclatée entre les si célèbres Gryffondor. Depuis une semaine, Sirius n'apparait plus au repas, ne se présente aux cours que si un contrôle va avoir lieu. Il maigrit a vu d'œil, ne parle plus. Pourtant, ses amis semblent s'inquiétés pour lui mais ils ne font rien pour l'aider.

Remus a honte de lui. Il déteste Sirius. C'est à cause de lui. C'est à lui qu'il devrait en vouloir. Mais il sait que leurs amis ne lui parlent plus pour être en accord avec ses souhaits qu'il n'a même pas formuler. Il est content car ils n'ont pas une confiance aveugle en Black. Il le suive lui parce qu'il a raison. Mais sans sa condition, Sirius n'aurait pas poussé Severus à aller dans cette cabane. James l'observe silencieusement comme s'il comprenait ce qui l'abritait mais il ne peut pas personne ne peut. Il se demande comment l'amitié qu'il porte à Sirius peut lui permettre de pardonner n'importe quelle faute de son ami ? Ce n'est pas juste. Il devrait lui en vouloir terriblement. Et pourtant il ne ressent que de la déception. Et il voudrait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Petit à petit, les maraudeurs ont commencés à se reparler, Sirius a petit à petit reprit gout à la vie. Il sent toujours la méfiance dans les yeux de ses amis, à qui il pourrait pourtant confier sa vie sans hésiter. Il comprend évidemment mais maintenant il doit vivre avec des regrets permanents et il sait que si tout est différent c'est de sa faute.

Trois ans ont passés depuis l'incident de la cabane hurlante. Ils lui ont enfin pardonnés. Parfois Sirius est soulagé d'autres fois il se ressent juste du dégout envers lui-même. Il a retrouvé la confiance de Peter quand ils ont appris que Rogue était un mangemort, celle de James quand il lui a sauvé la vie et celle de Remus petit à petit à force de le côtoyer jour après jour. Il essayer toujours de lui montrer comme il s'est racheté. Ils sont bien plus proches qu'avant, étonnant au vu de leurs passés. Sa vie est devenue une lutte perpétuelle où prouver qu'il est quelqu'un de loyal sur qui on peut compter. Sur qui Remus peut compter.

Quand il est arrêté, il a des tas de choses qui pourraient lui venir à l'esprit. Il a un traitre dans ses amis, des morts à pleurer, une vie à ressassée. Et pourtant la première chose à laquelle il pense c'est à la confi ance de Remus qu'il va perdre à nouveau. Alors, entouré de ces aurors qui le tiennent en joue, il est pris d'un rire hystérique.

A Azkaban, il pleure James, Lily, tous les autres membres de l'ordre qui sont tombés au combat. Il pleure la vie que n'aura jamais Harry. Et il pleure Remus bien sûr. Il sait que Rogue bien que soit disant espion pour Dumbledore ne lui dira jamais que c'est Peter le véritable coupable. Parce qu'il lui a fait la blague qui va le hanter toute la vie. Alors, il se met à haïr encore plus fort qu'avant cet homme pas parce qu'il est en train de lui voler sa vie non mais parce qu'il doit se réjouir de les voir plus bas que terre.

Il est enfin sorti d'Azkaban. Le soulagement l'a envahi quand Remus c'est allié à lui contre Peter. Il n'en revient toujours pas, il lui fait à nouveau confiance malgré toutes ces années. C'est la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Et voilà, j'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus !


End file.
